


Sleepy afternoon

by rivervixen28



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Riverdale, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivervixen28/pseuds/rivervixen28
Summary: Sweet pea just can’t help but admire the view.





	Sleepy afternoon

They were asleep on Jughead’s couch after watching a movie. Sweet pea smiled to himself. He had woken up 3” minuets ago and was now enjoying the feeling of Jughead’s body against his. He always liked that jughead was a bit shorter than him. He felt like he could always protect him that way.  
“You’re staring again.” Sweet pea pulled back a little when he heard Jughead’s sleepy voice. “I like the view Jones, how can I change that?” Jughead shifted so his head was on his lovers chest. “I wouldn’t mind if you wouldn’t almost strangle me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first riverdale fic! Hope you like it, it’s my first one for this pairing so I hope it wasn’t to out of character. Let me know if you liked it and if you maybe want to see more.


End file.
